


Guilty pleasure

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: У Хакса и Кайло Рена в жизни есть место простым вещам и слабостям.
Kudos: 1





	Guilty pleasure

Хакс делал именно то, что, по мнению подчиненных, он всегда и делает в свободное время: чистил форму. Разумеется, это не его работа. Но скажем прямо, даже самый дотошный серворобот не сделает все так, как надо.   
Поэтому сейчас генерал стоял около висящего кителя с маленькой щеткой в руках и недоумевал, откуда могла взяться шерсть животного на военной базе в открытом космосе. Потом с тихим вздохом снял с воротника седую щетинку со следами рыжины, и наконец, содрогаясь в отвращении, брезгливо сбросил несколько длинных черных волос, приставших к подолу.  
«Совершенно ясно, что такое может появиться только тогда, когда кое-кто поблизости стягивает с бестолковой башки шлем и встряхивает своей неуместной гривой. И какое счастье, что штурмовики почти всегда в шлемах».  
Закончив с чисткой и прочей ежевечерней рутиной, Хакс быстро надел положенную по форме одежду для сна – мягкую футболку и штаны, черные, как и форма. Ему очень хотелось потянуться к полке с личными вещами и достать кое-что неприемлемое для человека его ранга и положения, но одернул себя.   
«Я сделаю это, если будет трудно терпеть».  
Он быстро погасил свет, упал на подушку, и почувствовал, как его всегда аккуратная прическа рассыпалась. Плохой признак, скорее всего, сейчас начнется.  
Внутренний голос-генерал начал поминутно разбирать прошедший день – все написанные отчеты, отданные приказы, передвижения по базе, потом выбор еды в столовой, потом бытовые мелочи… Сон незаметно подбирался, и голос становился мягче. Он уже не анализировал события дня, а будто рассказывал, что на обед была любимая запеканка, что штурмовики вели себя приемлемо, а коллеги почти не попадались на глаза. И вот оно – мягкий голос начал отвечать с одобрением, задавать вопросы. Сознание медленно и спокойно засыпало, ровно до тех пор, пока тихий голос не стал звать его по имени.   
Хакс резко сел в кровати и ударил кулаком по ночнику.   
«Смирись и просто сделай это. Никто не узнает».  
Оглянувшись в своей почти герметично запертой каюте, генерал достал небольшую коробку с кодовым замком, и быстро вытащил из нее предмет, больше всего на свете смущавший его сердце: это были свернутые в клубочек старые бордовые носки.   
Хакс, ненавидя себя, быстро натянул их на ноги и, спрятавшись под одеялом, погасил свет.   
«Позорище. Неподобающий цвет. Нелогичная, ненужная вещь. Нездоровая привязанность. Ты безумец, и большой вопрос – можно ли такому как ты занимать такую должность?»  
Вновь оживший генеральский голос отчитал за недостойное поведение и, наконец, усыпил.  
К счастью, Хакс приучил внутреннего генерала не начинать рассуждать о голосе матери, которая когда-то расспрашивала о прошедшем дне. О том, как мама напоследок тайком подарила пару носков – вдруг в космосе холодно? Не вспоминать, что его по имени звала только она, и теперь это слово под запретом. Жизнь приучила к тому, что значима только фамилия – гордое наследие и обезличенный функционал. И этот запрет настолько серьезен, что даже упоминание имени во сне приводит к истерике.  
Хакс делал именно то, что, по мнению подчиненных, не делает никогда: спокойно улыбался во сне, обняв подушку и свесив с койки ногу в бордовом носке. К счастью, вокруг было абсолютно темно. 

***  
Магистр Ордена Рен делал именно то, что, по мнению окружающих, он всегда делает наедине: смотрел на обгорелый шлем и предавался горьким раздумьям. Пищи для ума было предостаточно, и темы ее были разными – работа, призвание, суть Силы и ее Темной стороны, поиск себя… Но сегодня вопрос был насущным и материальным: письмо от матери.  
По большому счету, это даже не письмо, а кусок шифровки, застрявший где-то на полпути – скоро придет и остальная часть. Уму непостижимо, как родители умудрялись отправлять сыну сообщения. Орден и Сопротивление щерились друг на друга всем возможным оружием, и на контакты, кроме вооруженных, не шли. А между тем самым невероятным образом раз в несколько месяцев в личном терминале Кайло оказывалась шифровка от родителей, чаще от мамы: как он, жив ли? Скучаем и ждем. Мы в порядке.   
Рен смотрел на оплывший шлем Вейдера, но обычного успокоения не находил.  
Как можно быть настоящим адептом Темной Стороны, вкусить полноту Силы, когда ты по сути своей не оторван от мира, тебя тянут связь с родителями, необходимость работы в Ордене с простыми смертными, и прочая суета.  
«Есть люди, чье сознание слишком узко для сомнений и слабостей, и те силы, что я трачу на самоанализ, они тратят на полировку пряжки».  
Сквозь толстые стены еле слышно пробился сигнал отбоя, звучащий для штурмовиков, и Кайло решил, что, пожалуй, нужно лечь спать. По привычке засунув пижаму-униформу, сложенную кубиком, под койку, он вытащил из-под подушки старую серую футболку, которую носил еще тогда, когда резко стал высоченным, но пока худым подростком. В те дни он с недовольством рассматривал свою нескладную долговязую фигуру в майке, которая подходила только по ширине плеч, и обещал себе, что однажды она будет ему совсем впору. Это время давно настало, но Кайло не мог отказаться от удовольствия еще раз похвалить себя за упорство.   
В темноте спальни переживания вернулись. Как и почему мать посылает сообщения? Что особенного она хочет сказать, и можно ли будет проигнорировать? Что будет, если кто-то узнает об этом? Подобает ли ему вообще заботиться о такой ерунде, и не вредит ли это полноте его Силы? А может, стоит выдать все Сноуку и отдать Сопротивление на растерзание? Но ведь там они…  
Кайло долго сидел в темноте на краю койки, глядя то на шлем Вейдера, то на свои голые ноги, то на беспорядок на полках. Он совершенно все делает не по правилам Ордена, нарушая порядок то в быту, то в общении с противником, то в самодисциплине.  
«Есть только два объяснения этому: либо я не достоин памяти Вейдера, доверия Сноука и дела Ордена, либо я выше всех законов и правил».  
Магистр Ордена Рен делал именно то, что, по мнению окружающих, он никогда не делает – примирился с внутренним спором и перестал сомневаться в решениях.

***  
Капитан Фазма сделала именно то, что полагалось по инструкции к календарю тренировок. Пара небольших отчетов, мониторинг технического состояния корабля на данный момент, активация кода события… И вот, наконец, по коридорам разносится вой сирены, оповещая всех и каждого, что началась учебная тревога самой высокой, восьмой степени сложности.  
Фазма с удовольствием заблокировала дверь кабинета, расслабила крепежи доспеха, отложила шлем, и удобно устроилась в кресле, задрав ноги на панель управления. На ближайшие двадцать минут ее задача – не мешать персоналу отрабатывать протокол события, а также не помогать и не отслеживать. Редкая возможность вздремнуть прямо на рабочем месте.

***  
Заучено до рефлексов: как только узнал сигнал тревоги, оставляешь любое дело, которым ты был занят, и в течение сорока секунд прибываешь в кризисный центр своего уровня, вводишь личный код, и действуешь по протоколу. Нигде никаких подсказок, все в памяти на уровне моторики.  
На двадцать седьмой секунде Хакс и Кайло столкнулись в дверном проеме, но толчок лишь придал ускорения каждому. Через три секунды личные коды были введены, дверь отсека герметично запечатана, а личные терминалы подготовлены для отчетов, которые вот-вот начнут поступать от подчиненных.  
Кризисный центр для генерала и магистра представлял собой небольшую укрепленную снаружи комнату со скудной обстановкой. Два пульта управления с большими экранами располагались друг напротив друга, около каждого – удобное кресло. В стене прятался шкаф с аптечкой, едой, оружием и прочим.  
Все еще синхронно Хакс и Рен отъехали от пультов и повернулись друг к другу. Эмоции, отразившиеся на лицах обоих, были одинаковы.   
Непривычно худой и лохматый генерал поджимал ноги в ярких носках, и цветом кожи постепенно сливался с ними. Кайло удивил этот плавный переход красноты – от щек запылали уши, шея, и даже молочно-белые руки, скрещенные на груди.  
Сам Рен переступал голыми ногами по полу, жалея о привычке спать только в трусах и старой футболке, в которых было не очень уютно в прохладной каюте и на пластиковом кресле. Хакс невольно позавидовал тому, что у магистра краснели только уши и щеки.   
– Первая часть протокола выполнена успешно. Ждем появления отчетов в течение 5-7 минут, – процедил Хакс, и подойдя к стенному шкафу, вытащил два одеяла из постельных наборов.   
Рен завернулся, пытаясь прикрыть не форменную футболку и совсем уж неприличные ноги. Генерал элегантно набросил плед на колени, небрежно спрятав вызывающие носки.  
Игнорировать друг друга в тесной каюте было невозможно, критиковать чужой гардероб – недостойно и глупо, а поговорить особо не о чем.   
Неловко обсудили частоту и эффективность учебных тревог, отметили хорошую подготовку штурмовиков и заслуги Ордена. Прошло около трех минут. Во время затянувшейся паузы терминал Кайло просигналил о входящем сообщении, и магистр с облегчением ткнул на «Принять».  
Вместо полумеханического голоса штурмовика и доклада по протоколу в комнате зазвучал женский голос:  
– Бен, сынок! Я чувствую, что скоро буду недалеко от тебя…   
Рен знал, что мог остановить сообщение почти сразу, но и первых слов хватило для того, чтобы генерал прекрасно понял, что происходит. Так же он знал, что до завершения учебной тревоги под трибунал он не попадет, и скорее всего до банальной драки дело не дойдет. Значит, и суетиться не стоит.  
Хакс, казалось, веселился, и именно от этого Рену было не по себе: мраморный, обычно затянутый в форму, генерал сейчас развалился в кресле, подогнув ногу, и ерошил волосы на затылке.  
– Во-первых, это все – личная инициатива генерала Органы. Во-вторых, я никогда не отвечал и не собирался отвечать на ее сообщения. Да, их было несколько. В-третьих, все они носили личный характер, и никакой информации о деятельности Сопротивления я не получал и не смог узнать. В-четвертых, я…  
– Вы знаете, мне это неважно по большому счету. Я вам даже верю, – перебил его Хакс, – приберегите силы для ответа перед Сноуком. Я всего лишь рад, что моя убежденность в том, что таинственный магистр рыцарей Рен, адепт Темной стороны Силы, днем наводящий жуть на штурмовиков своим шлемом и плащом, как я и предполагал, ночью – нежный сынок Бен. Он пренебрегает формой, нарушает правила и приказы, и очень ждет мамочкиного привета перед сном. Это прекрасно. Я как всегда прав.  
– Я готов отвечать перед Сноуком и повторить ему то, что только что говорил. И вы прекрасно понимаете, что у него есть возможность удостовериться в моей честности на всех возможных уровнях. И я не сынок. Моя многолетняя служба доказывает…   
– Бен… Я и забыл, что это ваше имя – Бен Соло. Короткое и жалкое для такой масштабной личности, да?  
– Возможно. Но насколько же тогда жалко ваше, если вы заменили его на «генерал»? Неужели …   
Хакс даже не успел услышать свое имя, произнесенное этим болваном. Годами зажатая пружина детского горя распрямилась, в ушах зашумело, и он очнулся на полу. Рен набросил одеяло ему на плечи и помог сесть в кресло, стараясь не смотреть на мокрые рыжие ресницы.   
Они помолчали.  
– Вот и моя мрачная тайна. Какая странная ночь.   
– Действительно.   
– Представляю, что вы хотите мне сказать. И практически со всем вынужден согласиться. Да, суровое воспитание, разлука с матерью, чувствительный ребенок. Да, каждое мгновение занимаю работой и самодисциплиной, чтобы не думать о том, что не изменить. Да, есть слабость, и вы теперь хорошо ее знаете – мое собственное имя выбивает меня из колеи настолько, что я практически теряю сознание.  
– Послушайте, Хакс. Я даю вам слово не использовать против вас ваше имя, и я клянусь, что сообщение Леи Органы не значит ничего для меня. Я не сотрудничаю и не контактирую с Сопротивлением. Это всего лишь беспокойство матери. Не выдавайте меня, я докажу свою преданность Ордену.  
– Согласен. Я буду следить за вами, как вы понимаете. И еще, Рен. Сообщите матери, что вы живы и не мерзнете в космосе.   
До контрольной проверки работы во время учебной тревоги оставалось еще несколько минут.  
– Носки, наверное, мама подарила? – осторожно поинтересовался Кайло, надеясь смягчить интимность произошедшего.   
– Да, тогда в последний раз увиделись. А футболка отцовская?  
Хакс слабо улыбнулся, представив своего отца в футболке. Нет, невозможно. Только крахмальные белоснежные рубашки.  
– Нет, но со времен жизни у родителей. Отец подарил пару мелочей, я храню их в каюте…

***   
Закончив обход и проверку штурмовиков, офицеров и техников, Фазма наконец дошла до отсека генерала и магистра. Генерал Хакс высунулся из приоткрытой двери, магистр виднелся у него за спиной – почему-то сидящий в кресле и прикрытый одеялом.  
– У нас все строго по протоколу, капитан. Отчеты уже отправлены вам.   
Фазма кивнула и побрела к себе. В том, что эти двое не дадут друг другу ошибиться, сомневаться не приходилось. Остальной экипаж справился с тренировкой на «отлично».


End file.
